


Darling, you're safe.

by 3dayspastbedtime



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:14:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26983456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3dayspastbedtime/pseuds/3dayspastbedtime
Summary: At age 12 Dean presented as an omega, John, was not ok with this. The only thing stopping John from beating dean to a pulp each and every day was the hope that he’d raise a strong proper alpha. Four years later little Sammy presented as an omega as well. John let the anger get ahead of him and he pushed Sammy through a wall. He didn’t survive. At that point, John believed he had no children. From that moment on Dean would be an omega sex slave and unfortunately, he couldn’t do anything about it until he is found by authorities years later when omega rings are outlawed. Little does Dean know that his true mate is one kick-ass lawyer doing his own investigation into this. Will they meet? Who knows :)
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Charlie Bradbury/Jo Harvelle
Kudos: 10





	1. There Will Be Blood

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic, so be gentle lmao. but regardless I hope you enjoy and if there is anything you want to see leave it in the comments and if it fits i will try to include it. i will also put a TW in the beginning of every chapter cuz this bitch finna be a heavy one. annnyways have a good day and like I said enjoy :)
> 
> TW; brief mentions of self harm, physical and emotional abuse, and major character death

After Dean had finished cleaning the grimy house he sat on the dusty, blood-stained couch. He rested his face in his hands and just breathed. He ruffled his dusty light brown hair and sat back. He just stared. His emerald green eyes not even being able to produce tears after the night before. Dean thought about how he got here. He thought about he ended up in fucking Los Angeles of all places. He thought about his father, Sammy, Meg. The only person he tried not to think about was Alistair. Because he knew all too well that his nasally voice and greasy face would be surrounding his senses within the hour.  
Dean thought about how his father had changed after his mom died. He wouldn’t go a day without seeing an array of half drank beer cans lying about. He remembered the taste of his spit flying into his mouth because of the force from Johns’s voice. He thought of the number of times he would have to wear sweaters to school in the scalding hot weather it was to hide bruises or self-inflicted scars. Or about the number of times he would have to shield Sa- his brother, from the hits.  
After Dean had presented as an omega, things just got worse. Although John tried whaling on Dean's brother less, he would receive more pain. Between hitting, pushing, starving, yelling, John made it known to Dean that he was not accepted. And he was most definitely not loved.  
However, in this time, Dean met Meg. Meg was a very pretty beta. Although they were just 13 they knew they liked each other. They did all there firsts together, so reminiscing about her was pleasant for Dean. Until he started to remember the “older” Meg. The Meg who decided to take after her mom. An abusive Meg. Meg started to look at Dean as if he was less then. But the real problem comes in when her looks became words and her words became actions. She would say things like “Oh common! Be a man dumbass!” or “What the fuck are you going to do? Cry about it??”. But then she became physical. She would hit and kick Dean to provoke him to “be a man and take control”. The only reason why he is not still with is because after Sa- his brother died, his father sold him to an omega sex ring.  
That. That’s the night that everything fell apart. That’s the night when he lost his only reason to live. That’s the night that he went numb from the pain.  
It was your average Sunday night. Football blaring on the TV, a drunk John yelling at his losing team, and two scared boys trying to stay as quiet as possible as to not provoke their father. However, there was something very big happening that night, and I’m not talking about football. Sa- his bother- no. Sammy, was presenting. His father was too drunk at the time to notice the muffled smell. But Sam was sweating too much and writhing in pain to go without water. So unfortunately Dean had to remove the blankets blocking the smell and get his brother water as fast as he possibly could. But he was too late. Dean was halfway through the hallway when he heard his father smash a beer bottle and yell, “BOYS!”. Dean ran to the room and locked the door and tried to move sam to the window as fast as possible. But by the time Dean had managed to get Sammy up John was banging at the door. His brother shaking and crying from the pain and fear looked up at Dean as if he knew what was about to happen. He practically said goodbye to Dean right then and there.  
John broke the door partway off its hinges and grabbed his youngest son by the collar of his T-shirt. John took a deep breath through the nose to smell what his son had become. He opened his eyes and looked at his son, with a rage that only Dean had had the privilege of seeing thus far. But unlike with Dean, John didn’t Beat down his son. He threw him into the wall with enough force to break his son through. But the wall wasn’t the only thing that broke, see one of Sam’s ribs broke on the impact and stabbed him in his lung. When Dean realized what had happened He tried screaming for his father to take them to the hospital but it took John 10 minutes of smacking his eldest around to realize that his youngest son was dying. John drunkenly drove them all to the hospital (nearly crashing) but it was too late. Sam was gone.  
The very next day John decided he didn’t want Dean anymore. He got in contact with a person who was looking to buy omegas. They spoke over the phone and a rough English voice spoke back to him. He said his name was Crowley.  
“The bitch is 16, ya still wan’em?” John hesitantly asked the English man.  
“That's perfect,” Crowley said with a shit-eating grin you could just hear.  
Not only did he sell Dean, he and Crowley decided that it would be best to give over all parental rights to Crowley. Crowley had a lawyer friend so the papers were done and filed within the week.  
John walked into deans room half-drunk and looked him up and down before he said,  
“We are going for a drive. Get in the fucking car.”  
Dean didn’t dare speak back to him, he knew better. Next thing Dean knew he was being loaded into the back of a van by two very intense looking alphas. Dean didn’t see all their faces but he saw their eyes. Their eyes and the look in them has been ingrained in his brain. And it’ll probably stay like that for a very very long time.  
Dean's thoughts were interrupted when he heard the familiar jiggle of a doorknob. He instantly jumped up and prepared to endure a night of yet another man's rage.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alistair snaps dean out of reminiscing about his past forcefully and aggressively, until a couple of people show. These people save dean keep reading to find out how :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Rape

Alistair came through the door looking annoyed. But something was off. Alistair’s sent had shifted ever so slightly indicating that he was stressed. Alistair’s sent was one of rotten fruit and boiled eggs. Dean hated the smell but he found comfort in the lack of change and the fact that it had worried Dean greatly.  
The taller alpha man came in and looked down at the 19 year old omega. Dean knew better than to look him in the eyes when he was like this… or ever basically.  
“Take your fuckin’ clothes off and present to me like a good little slut. I’m gonna go take a shit and when I come back you better be naked and bent the fuck over.” Alistair said with a sickening look. “Do ya copy ya dumb whore?!” He said while pulling Dean’s hair back to make the young omega look him in the eyes.  
“Ye-yes, sir.” Was all Dean managed to get out of himself, and barely at that.  
When Alistair walked down the dark hallway something came over Dean. Something that he hadn’t felt in a very long time. Courage. Or stupidity? Dean didn’t know, all he knew was that he was actually *feeling* something. Well, you know other than fear.  
Dean looked over at the front door and then to the end of the hallway. His eyes darted between the two, he knew he had about five seconds to make a damn decision. And within two he was making it. Dean ran to the front door only thirty feet ahead of him and started to fumble with the locks that Alistair had installed for this exact reason. But then he heard the door opening and realized he was royally fucked.  
“Dean, what in the actual fuck do you think you’re doing?” He said calmly, too calmly.  
Dean turned around, looked at the man before him, and didn’t dare say shit. Alistair calmly walked over to Dean and grabbed him by the hair, dragging him to the couch. Alistair bent Dean over the couch and walked away towards the kitchen. He heard the older man open the freezer and retrieve a glass of ice cubes and unfortunately Dean knew what he was planning.  
“Now Dean. I know you know better than to try to get away from me. I know you know that I fucking own you.” He said while getting closer and closer to Dean’s ear.  
“I think it’s time you learn your lesson whore.” He said while unzipping his pants.  
He pulled down Dean’s pants so he could have access to all of him. Dean’s sent was very sweet cherry pie but the more Alistair touched him, the sourer his own sent became.  
Alistair reached under Dean with ice cubes in hand and surrounded Deans’ cock with them.  
“I better not fucking catch you trying to take your cock away from that ice. You’re going to live with that burn, and you’re going to fucking like it. Or not, I could give a shit about what you enjoy.” Alistair snickered as he pulled down his pants to release his hard on from its prison. He lined up his cock with Dean’s entrance. No slick. No lube, just pain.  
Alistair pushed hid full length into Dean in one horrible stroke. Dean felt the tears sting his eyes as he let out and scream that just hurt to hear. Dean was a reck. Cock burning, ass literally splitting as we speak. Dean was sobbing so hard that he barely felt the nails dig into the back of his head when Alistair tugged at the omegas hair. He felt Alistair’s knot start to swell tying them together, for god knows how long.  
But then they heard a knock at the door.  
“POLICE OPEN UP” The gruff sounding police officer yelled.  
Alistair pulled out of Dean, tearing the knot out of him. All you could hear from the outside of the door was a muffled shriek that could make you cringe.  
“WE’RE COMIN’ IN!” Another voice yelled.  
Dean’s vision went dark as he hit the floor, passing out from the pain.  
The scene that the officers walked into was one of nightmares. A broken bleeding omega on the floor, a disgusting looking alpha standing there looking stunned with his cock out mid knot. Although the most confusing part was the pile of melting bloody ice cubes on the couch.  
“Officers Rufus Turner, and Bobby singer we were sent here to speak with you about the sexual assault allegations in your place of work,” The shorter one (presumably Bobby) told the stunned alpha.  
“Yeah! And it don’t look like the’r some ‘allegations’!” Rufus said air quoting the word ‘allegations’ and pointing to the bloody omega of the floor.  
Alistair finally snapped out of it and tried bolting for the door. While Bobby ran to shut the door Rufus tackled the man before him, bringing the alpha to the ground. Somehow during the wrestling match with the alpha, Rufus managed to pin the man down holding his arms behind his back.  
“Bobby! Ya wanna help me man!” He yelled to his partner, looking over his shoulder.  
Bobby rushed over to the men with handcuffs in hand and placed them tightly on Alistair’s wrists.  
“What are we gonna do about him?” Bobby asked Rufus  
“Obviously we’r gettin’ em to a hospital.” Bobby nodded in response and called for back up.

******************  
Dean woke up in the hospital the next day. He instantly started to freak out so he assessed his situation.   
(ok, I’m in a hospital, my ass hurts, my cock hurts and Alistair isn’t here. But she is,) Dean looked over to the short haired sheriff trying to get his attention.   
“Hello Dean, how are you feeling?” She asked softly.  
“Who are you?” not wasting any time with small talk Dean got straight into why and how he was here.  
“I’m Jody Mills, I just wanted to stay with you and make sure you were ok. Your emergency contact told us to bring you to him when you’re better.” Dean could tell she was kind. Jody was an obvious beta but unlike most, she had a slight sent to her. One of roses and dark chocolate. But it was so slight that Dean barely noticed it. As Dean was about to say something a doctor walked into the room. He was older and smelled of pine.  
“Hello Dean, I’m your doctor, Dr. Surely. I just want to give you some news.” The shorter alpha continued. “There were many tears in your anus, But surprisingly nothing too bad. You didn’t even need stitches but the thing that I am most concerned about the burns on your penis. They seem to be caused by excessive exposure to ice and or frost. I am prescribing you an antibiotic cream that will both help heal the wounds and take away some of the pain.”  
The doctor told Dean the steps to keeping the wounds clean and they set a date for Dean to come back for a check in.  
“Ok Dean, when you’re ready to leave you may. Remember to keep it clean and until you’re healed please stay inactive.”  
Dean nodded as the man turned out of the room. He knew where he would be heading next and he wasn’t excited. He was just glad to be getting out of this damn hospital. The only downside is that he would be auctioned off within a week. Being misused and hurt. He didn’t know how much longer he could take this.


	3. im sorry guys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Read notes for update, Tumblr: s8answaffle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey, I'm really sorry but a lot of shit has been happening at home recently and it's gotten to the point where this story is more than I can chew. I still want to write, I still want to create a story of my very own but until things die down I don't want to promise something that I know I can't commit to at this moment in time. However! in my free time I will fully outline a story and post a new one. it's most likely going to be very similar to this story because I can see it in my head but I didn't execute this right and my home situation isn't the best. So... I'll be posting to my Tumblr with all updates and maybe posting one shots there. I seriously appreciate all the kudos and hits so if you want to stick around for longer and watch my progress then you're welcome too :) Tumblr is: s8answaffle

big yeet to this story but i will be posting more in the future have a good night :)


End file.
